It's (Just) Me FNAF Fanfic
by checkeredpanda
Summary: Mike gets caught but finds entertaining children is the least of his worries! First fanfic story - please be kind. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

This is my fist attempt at fanfic so please be gentle!

(Disclaimer: I only own OCs. FNAF by copyright does not belong to me.)

It's (just) me FNAF fanfic

Summary: Mike gets caught and shoved in a suit but soon realizes that entertaining kids is the last of his worries

Freddy's POV-

I gained control of my body and looked around. Bonnie and Chica were gone already. Fith night is hell I reminded myself. I looked up at the security camera and smiled. last day alive for that idiot, Mike

Mike's POV-

"Dammit Freddy" I cursed. I always hated the bear. He had just moved to the dining hall. I noticed Chica had found a pizza and was chewing on a slice "Hey, I was saving that for later" I yelled at the monitor. Then Foxy scared me nearly to death by standing in the door and yelling "BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." I slammed the door shut. Foxy banged for a little while but soon gave up. At 1:45 Chica appeared in the door and scared me so much I almost peed. But then Chica mouthed "Check the other door" I tried to shut the door but Bonnie had me in his grasp. I yelped as Bonnie dragged me to the storage room and grabbed a suit. It was a Gray cat with white paws and tail. "You will be a amazing cat ,Mikey" Bonnie whispered. A mask slipped over my face and everything went black.

Time skip 3:00 am

Foxy's POV-

PIRATE TALK IS LIMITED TO WORDS LIKE "LASS" OR "CREW"

Do ya think the lass will wake up? I asked Bonnie. Bonnie never got to respond, instead a groan came from the suit that we just stuffed Mike in.

Mike's POV-

I woke up in the backstage area. "It was just a dream" I whispered to myself. "I dreamt I had been failed by the door and Bonnie got me." "Ya okay lass?" said a voice behind me. I jumped so high I almost hit my head on to ceiling. I turned my head around to see Foxy and Bonnie. "what the hell- um heck is going on here!?" I asked. "Ya know ya scream like a baby" said Foxy "my question still remains" I bluntly answered. "We stuffed you in a suit" Bonnie finally answered. I just stared. "Hello? Can you respond or should I repeat myself". Bonnie said in an annoyed tone. I felt angry but then it melted into sadness. I just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. "Um,lass you alright?" Foxy's voice brought me back to reality. "I'm fine" I lied.

I DON'T CARE IF LASS IS FEMALE AND I LIKE CLIFFHANGERS SO WHATEVER AND I ACTUALLY BASED MIKE'S SUIT OFF A PLUSH TOY

MIKE:A PLUSHY?


	2. Chapter 2

YAY UPDATE.

MIKE:A PLUSHY!?

I ONLY OWN OCS CREDIT GOES TO SKOTT

MIKE:A SMALL LITTLE PLUSH TOY...

Mike's POV-

I was sitting on the stage with Bonnie when six struck and the manager came in. He froze when he saw Bonnie sitting on the stage.

Manager's POV-

When I walked in Bonnie was sitting on the stage, Foxy was eating some pizza and I could hear banging in the kitchen which was most likely Chica and Freddy, But what really caught my eye was that old cat suit sitting on the stage."What's with the old suit guys?" I asked. "I kinda got Mike and this time the resurrection thing worked" Bonnie said in a almost cheerful tone. I sighed "I'll put the ad in the paper" I whispered. How many night guards now? Nine? Ten!? "Your forgetting me" The cat suit A.k.a Mike whispered solemnly.I swear in that second I felt every single emotion in existence. mostly joy since Mike was alive but also a little sorry for Mike. Well at least I would get more money. I silently walked towards Mike, handed him a mirror, and left for the press so I could put in a add about poor Mike.

Mike's POV-

I picked up the mirror that the manager gave me. I actually had not seen my animatronic self yet so I decided to look. I was a cat with gray fur with white paws, nose and tail tip. A belt was around my waist with a little bag attached to it. Also I was wearing a small blue bow-tie around my neck. I sighed. I felt a little depressed. Really, how could someone not? I tracked events from the beginning. How could I not notice Bonnie!? "I wonder who the new night guard is" I thought out loud. Then I realized my head was thinking totally random thoughts. I wasn't gonna make it a single day here.

I TRIED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER EMOTIONAL AND I FAILED ROYALLY

MIKE:FOR THE LAST TIME I AM A ROBOT NOT A TOY

BE QUIET MIKE


	3. Chapter 3

HI MIKE IS... TIED UP *LOOKS AT MIKE WHO IS TIED TO A CHAIR AND GAGGED*

MIKE: NMPHHHHH

SKOTT OWNS FNAF BLAH BLAH BLAH

Mike's POV-

The pizzeria had been closed for renovation about a month ago and now I was standing outside of the new area by the show stage. It was covered with tile in the backstage zone and fluffy carpets on the performance area. The performance area in particular was quite amazing. It had a drum set onstage and a microphone next to it. "I am so jealous of you" Bonnie commented. "I never got any pirate props for me cove" Foxy added. "Thanks guys" I sighed. Depression really is my thing."Hey Mike" Chica yelled. "come over here" I sighed,again. Chica wanted to know what my role in the pizzeria would be. I already knew what it was. If a child got hurt I would take them to my backstage area and bandage them up and when I wasn't doing that I would play the drums and sing. I didn't know any songs. Or at least, none that weren't rated explicit. "Mike, now" yelled Chica "I'm coming, I'm coming" I yelled back. Chica was super persistent. I ran over to Chica. "what is it" I asked. "the manager wants to speak to you in person" That wasn't what I had been expecting. "Okay" I said and I started the long walk to the managers house

SHORT CHAPTER TODAY.

THANKS FOR ALL THE VIEWS! LEAVE SOME COMMENTS, PLEASE!

MIKE:WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU... !

*PUSHES GAG BACK INTO MIKES MOUTH


	4. Chapter 4

YAY A UPDATE!

I DONT OWN FNAF OR SURVIVE THE NIGHT

Mike's POV-

I reached the manager's house and opened the door. Suddenly I couldn't see or move "oh no" was my last thought

Manager's POV-

i slowly started downloading the song:

Let's Try to make it right

Don't wanna start a fight

And we're sorry if we give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night.

[Verse 1]

Let's Try to make it right

Don't wanna start a fight

And we're sorry if we give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night.

[Bridge]

Hey there how you doin'

Nice to meet cha'

Are you new in town

Don't think I've seen you before

It's great to see new faces around

And if you like it I can give a tour

Of our enchanting world new and improved without the doors

[Bridge]

There's no escape but then who would want to leave

It's a fantastical paradise and it's not make believe

I'm so glad to have another member of the band

You're one of us now so let me take you by the hand.

[Chorus]

But what is that I spy with my robotic eye

I think I see a bit of flesh inside the new guy

Maybe he isn't everything that he seems

Time to investigate what's underneath the seams

[Chorus]

Let's Try to make it right

Don't wanna start a fight

And we're sorry if we give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night.

[Chorus]

Let's Try to make it right

Don't wanna start a fight

And we're sorry if we give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night.

If you survive the nigh-yi-yight

[Bridge]

Oh I'll take you away

To our enchanted land of play

[Bridge]

Forgive me for being suspicious

Mischief's not on my brain

We're programmed to be pragmatic if someone messes with the mainframe

[Bridge]

It's not that we don't trust you

We do we love you too

It's just here at freddy's we have a few rules

And if you break them we'll have to break you like you broke our hearts

We'll be forced to rewire you and fix your damaged parts

Now you wouldn't want that and frankly neither would I

But sometimes to do some good you've gotta be the bad guy

[Bridge]

In this world we play

We hope that you will stay

And we will throw a most electrifying soiree

Formal attire is required for you to take part

You've got some skin that needs removing before we start

[Verse 2]

Lets Try to make it right

Don't wanna start a fight

And we're sorry if we give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

[Chorus]

Lets Try to make it right

Don't wanna start a fight

And we're sorry if we give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

[Chorus]

Lets Try to make it right

Don't wanna start a fight

And we're sorry if we give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

[Chorus]

Lets Try to make it right

Don't wanna start a fight

And we're sorry if we give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

[Spoken]

I'm sure you'll survive

Just don't break the rules

And play nice

And we'll get along just fine

We'll be the best of friends

Forever

LOL I COPYED N' PASTED MOST OF THE CHAPTER


End file.
